This Used to be My Playground
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Squall at the age of 29 is looking back on his life with his friends and his one true love...song-fic...R+R!


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: FF8 belongs to Squaresoft, the song belongs to Madonna.......

Note: The song may seem like it's from when they were at the orphanage but it's not, sorry. Also this is an older Squall(29) looking back on his time with his friends, and his one and only.....

-------------------------  
Squall sat quietly on his bench outside of his house, and took a deep breath in, he smiled as took his deep, long breath as the air was pure and rich. He smiled at his surroundings. 'my first house!' he thought happily. For most of Squall's life he had lived, worked, studied, ate in Garden, it seemed like he would never get out, 'always working!' rinoa would point out on occasion, 'Squall: the hardest working man at Graden!' he didn't care to much about Rinoa's nick names for him. All he cared about was having a place to go with all his friends, a place where they could be as free as they want, and be with his one and only...Rinoa, 'Rinoa' he thought, 'Rinoa' he kept repeating her name in his mind over and over and over, until he saw enough memories of them together to fill the cafeteria a couple times over, with these memories he began to remember a q uite fond one he had always kept with him....(A/N: NOT TO DIStuRB THE MOMENT BUT IN THE NEXT SECTION, AFTER THE SONG BIT, HE STARTS TO REMEMBER HIS 'FOND' MEMORY, K? K!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
This used to be my playground [used to be]  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squall Leonhart sat on one of the inner benchs in Balamb Garden, calmly thinking to himself until a face was plunged into his stare at the ground, he was quickly shaken out of his thoughts. "oh! hello Rinoa!" he sat and kissed her ont he cheek she blushed lightly and gave him a hug, "you hungry?" he asked. "Of course!" she said happily swinging around him her arms still attached to his waist. "Why are you so hungry all of the sudden?" he asked her kissing the top of her head lightly. "How am I supposed to know?!" he shrugged and they both began to walk to the cafeteria hand in hand. Once at the cafeteria they were greeted by a loud ruckus, they quickly found there friends in the corner trying to avoid most of the noise, not talking and not eating, they both gave each other puzzled looks and quickly walked over to them, "What's wrong!?" Squall tried to yell over the noise, they all stood up and began to leave the cafeteria they motioned both of them to follow. Once outside the room of noise Quistis said, "Were going for picnic, wanna come?" Rinoa quickly nodded her head in agreement Squall shrugged. "Whatever the lady wants!" he said happily squeezing her hand tightly. When they were outside Squall began to duck as Quistis pulled something round out of her picnic basket......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And why do they always say  
Don't look back  
Keep your head held high  
Don't ask them why  
Because life is short  
And before you know  
You're feeling old  
And your heart is breaking  
Don't hold on to the past  
Well that's too much to ask  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get down!" Squall yelled to Rinoa, she obleiged and fell to her knees just as quistis turned around and chucked a water balloon at Squall's former position, Squall let go of Rinoa's hand and rolled over to Quistis' basket, picked a water balloon out of it, and hurled it straight at her face, direct hit. Squall stood up and took the basket into his hands and led Rinoa around a large tree so they would both be protected from any water blasts, Squall, knowing that he would get wet took off his leather coat and unbuttoned Rinoa's dress (is that what it is?) and took it off for her. "What was that for?" she asked looking at Squall holding a water balloon. "Well I don't want your dress(?) to get soaked, but I do want your t-shirt too!" Rinoa giggled at his comment but grunted slightly as she felt something wet smash into her and explode, "Squall!" she screamed, Squall gently pushed her aside to throw a water balloon at Irvine, he laughed and ran away to avoid more attacks. Squall handed her a water balloon, "You wanna have some fun?" he asked, she giggled and took off on her own running passed Squall, but turned around quickly as she saw a barrage of balloons heading her way, she ducked avoiding them but instead hit Squall square in the face he laughed wiping the water off his face.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Live and learn  
Well the years they flew  
And we never knew  
We were foolish then  
We would never tire  
And that little fire  
Is still alive in me  
It will never go away  
Can't say goodbye to yesterday [can't say goodbye]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


After about an hour or two of water balloons flying everywhere, everyone was very tired. "I'm so hungry!" Rinoa whined, "and all you people brought was water balloons!" she began to scold them. "Oh no! rinny!" Zell said walking over to the basket, he fished in and pulled out a sandwhich which made her lips curve up. "Gimme!" she yelled, Zell lightly backed away at the sudden command, but obliged and threw the sandwhich over to her. She began to slowly eat, but sped up figuring watching the food slowly go into her mouth made her even more hungry. Once she was done she decided to take a nap on Squall's stomach, she lifted her head onto his chest instead, she quietly dozed off to the arms of unconsciousness. Squall, began to feel quiet tired, since he couldn't very much do anything except lie there while she was sleeping, he fell asleep quiet quickly as well. After about an hour of 'dozing' he felt something shake him till his eyes were open, but he quickly shut them from the bright sun that was beaming with all it's glory down on to the party and all of garden. Rinoa quickly seeing that her love was trying to shield out his eyes from the sun she decided to put her head between him and the sun's beautiful rays. "The sun isn't always a good thing" he said blinking a few times. "Then what's better? Rain!?" Rinoa asked sarcastically. "Well actually yeah!" he said getting up but Rinoa just pinned him down in order to finish the convorsation they were having, "Rain, it wash's away your sorrow and takes away the pain, doesn't it?" he said smirking at his good reason. "I guess..." she said hesitantly, "yeah your right!" she got up from him de-stapling to him the ground, but was a bad choice on her part as he quickly pinned her onto the grass and began kissing her all over her face. The others just giggled at this site.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No regrets  
But I wish that you  
Were here with me  
Well then there's hope yet  
I can see your face  
In our secret place  
You're not just a memory  
Say goodbye to yesterday [the dream]  
Those are words I'll never say [I'll never say]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Irvine lightly walked to the cooler where the water balloons rested, he opened the lid and examined the many water balloons bobbing up and down in the icy cool water, he picked up one and began to sneak behind Selphie. 'The white tiger is about to pounce on his prey' Irvine thought playfully, 'the beautiful creature, Selphieity, is un-expected of the danger that is lurking behind her,' he thought as he raised the water balloon high above her head ready for it to drop, Selphie lightly turned her head to see Irvine about to punce on her, 'Oh no! The wonderful creature has seen him!' Irvine just stoos there not knowing what to do, when suddenly Selphie spun around and nailed Irvine square in the face with a water balloon, she began to laugh and before long she was rolling on the grass laughing holding her stomach to keep her sides from splitting, but the laughter quickly halted as she felt something wet splash all over her face, she quickly got up and began to race to the cooler full of water balloons, but Irvine caught on to her idea and began chasing after her and to the cooler. Irvine was gaining, fast! Selphie, knowing she would lose rolled directly infront of Irvine's feet, his feet caught under her back and he fell forward, landing on his face. Irvine and Selphie both began to laugh, and soon everyone began to notice and everyone began to laugh at the seen.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
This used to be my playground [used to be]  
This used to be our pride and joy  
This used to be the place we ran to  
That no one in the world could dare destroy   
This used to be our playground [used to be]  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
I wish you were standing here with me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon all the water balloons were gone and the sun was setting it's golden rays into the ocean and it's lovely face, Squall and Rinoa stood outside leaning over one of the many Garden balcony railings. "Squall," began Rinoa, "I had a really good time today, how about you?" Squall smiled and smirked. "I had a wonderful time, with you of course, but I didn't plan this at all. You should be thanking them and-" but Squall was cut off by a quick kiss to his lips. "I could be thanking them right now, but first I'll thank you for...for..." she just couldn't get the words out, he gave a worried look to her, "Thank you for everything is what I'm trying to say!" she said rubbing her head against his chest, he put his chin on her head. "I love you" were the only words that came and could come out of his mouth at the moment, he pulled he head back and looked straight into her eyes, his eyes softening quite a bit by just a quick look to her face there faces moved closer until there lips were upon each other. Selphie and Irvine looked on at the two from a good distance away. "How sweet!" Selphie quietly said not to disturb the two lovers. Irvine put his hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer and gave her a soft yet quick kiss on the cheek, she blushed furiously, and she felt her heart beat at 100 miles an hour, she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled on Irvine's collar and forced her lips upon his not letting him go, he didn't want to anyways....

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
This used to be our playground [used to be]  
This used to be our great escape  
This used to be the place we ran to  
This used to be our secret hiding place   
This used to be our playground [used to be]  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squall smiled and he felt a tear run down his cheek from the happy memories, he hadn't seen them in years he missed them terribly but he especially missed Rinoa who moved far from Garden when he was just in his early 20's planning on getting married to her, but she didn't know it, she constantly wrote to him and he constantly wrote back saying how much they love each other, but he was interupted by a splashing noise that seemed to had his deck, he looked up to find a lone figure standing there with another water balloon in hand, it was Rinoa, his eyes widened, but she just hurld another water balloon to his deck. "You wanna play with us?" she asked as all of his friends came out from behind trees and bushs, Squall stood up. "So who's on my team?".....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The best things in life are always free  
Wishing you were here with me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

!@#$%^&*()_++)(*&^%$#@!!@#$%^&*()_+

A/N: was this as good as Take A bow well I can't say that because Take a Bow was a romance so forget that question! =^-^= ! I'm so sorry that this took awhile to post but I'm working on three other song-fics at the moment, most likely going to be put on at the same time....more will be posted, if you people want, well I don't care, there fun and I'm already half done with them all!! R+R!


End file.
